You'd wonder where he'd gone
by chonaku
Summary: One voice, one hand touching his skin, the warmth spreading, something attracts his eye and what he can not remember. There is nothing to do, forgiveness does not come, teleportation, it comes. The smell of sulphur cut his breath.


**Title**: You'd wonder where he'd gone

**Author** : me

**Pairing(s)/Character(s)**: Wolverine, Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Nightcrawler (Kurt Darkholme), mention of X-Factor and X-Force

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: One voice, one hand touching his skin, the warmth spreading, something attracts his eye and what he can not remember. There is nothing to do, forgiveness does not come, teleportation, it comes. The smell of sulphur cut his breath. Sometimes, his sense handicapped him. This fact, Logan has known a long time. Normally, he adapts. There, he can only curse his powers.

**Warning(s)**: recton, pre-slash, soap opera, X-Force, angts (Logan is here, after all…), spoiler about second coming, uncanny-x-force, and a few Wolverine.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

First, sorry my English, it's not my first language and I confess it difficult sometimes. Then, this should be a one shot on a musical theme (Ophelia of Nathalie Merchant) for a friend. I wanted to write a story where Kurt was alive, with his double to Age of Apocalypse, Logan, x-force, the problems between Kurt and Logan. Then it turned into story. However, I put him in complete story, because if the other chapters will be held in the same universe, this makes more office prequel to something else. Well, good reading.

The title is inspired by this passage of :

_Ophelia was a tempest, cyclone_  
><em>A god damned hurricane<em>  
><em>Your common sense<em>  
><em>Your best defense<em>  
><em>Lay wasted and in vain<em>

_[…]_  
><em>Ophelia's mind went wandering<em>  
><em>You'd wonder where she'd gone<em>  
><em>Through secret doors<em>  
><em>Down corridors<em>  
><em>She'd wander them alone<em>  
><em>All alone...<em>

* * *

><p>Wait, come back ...<p>

One voice, one hand touching his skin, the warmth spreading, something attracts his eye and what he can not remember. Not yet. There is nothing to do, forgiveness does not come, teleportation, it comes. The smell of sulphur cut his breath. Sometimes, his sense handicapped him. This fact, Logan has known a long time. Normally, he adapts. There, he can only curse his powers.

Come back, please...

He still does not understand. Kurt continues to follow him, again and again without tiring or losing track of him, drawing in the dark as no one can, teleporting when he knows he is identified. Yet it is a fact, he does not see, can not anymore.

I do not want you kill Logan; you spend days and nights to hunting down people, to run them, to play the killing machine.

This does not preclude Logan to do it. There are many reasons that can quickly be summed up in an "everything must be done to survive.". There is hope, but miracles, Logan not believe in it. Nothing is eternal, life has proved that if things have a chance to finish badly, it inevitably the case. Murphy's Law goes to their condition, even if they try to apply for the plans of the wicked, fortunately, successfully. If sufficient to protect people, we must submit to kill disobedient and Scott, betraying some of the x-men law. It's worth it. Kurt almost did not return. Logan can not forget.

Utopia, just as sinister, brightness brown, the body motionless, eyes open, the remnants of tears on the cheeks, the smell of sulphur, which vanishes, hand metal that pierced the flesh, injuries, painful realization (too late, Logan, too late ...)

Logan never forgets, ever.

* * *

><p>The night was quiet that night. It's an October night in a city of the United States.<p>

In the sky, moon shining.

Logan stops and parks his car, walks into a bar, Kurt Darkholme at his side. Customers look to the sentence. Despite the black suits. Despite the allure unsympathetic of Logan. Despite the red tattoo marking the eye of Nightcrawler and the brightness of his terrifying eyes, absent of the Nightcrawler in this dimension (the Nightcrawler of Logan: Kurt Wagner. Not Darkholme. This elf with yellow eyes.).

It's a bar mutant, which explains the attitude of customers. That and the state of some far beyond the word "drinking." The latter is seen in their eyes and of Logan is particularly sharp. Yet this is Kurt (Darkholme ...) that identifies the person they came to find. Sitting at the table furthest away, a glass of wine in hand, man is a pale brown arriving at the shoulder Darkholme, with nothing to distinguish a priori from other men. It has a smell that hits against Logan, has already felt elsewhere. Alcohol, gunpowder, paper, ink.

As soon as he sees them, he sent a little smile, the hello, pretends to call the waitress coming already. Logan took the opportunity to observe more and glanced over his teammate who pretended to see nothing. Nightcrawler said he had information the man in the afternoon, the leader of a splinter group killing the mutants.

There is stiffness in the movements, Logan sees when the man leans against the chair, and it seems so absolute in his encrypted information. He lacks excited and sigh. He will not receive anything that one, apparently, much more get down to business. He has no time to lose, again. Once he has lost and could not happen in an alley of Los Angeles fast enough. Kurt (Wagner) died.

He wanted to go longer and suddenly, the man who is losing patience. They do not want to stop these sick once and for all?

Darkholme offers to leave; the air is sweet these days.

It's good for confessions and memories.

Went in a street, Logan can threaten without risk of being seen and he really wants, well.

Logan says yes.

* * *

><p>Hours later, something breaks with the sound of broken glass. He made a mistake that night, he knows it. The content flows into the warehouse and he recognizes an aftertaste of gas. A split second, he is pleased that Darkholme is out now to take the daughter of the man they interviewed a few hours ago.<p>

Him, he had to take care of the guys who stayed in the abandoned warehouse. Wasting no time, he fled, leaving behind a trail of bodies. There is nothing here, nothing. Count the seconds in his head, trying to find out if the gas is just soporific or poison. His healing factor is not perfect, far from it. However he breathing too late when he left the scene. His head is heavy, something stirs in the corner of his helmet, a voice calls ("it's good, the girl is safe. You have the documents? Logan...? Lo ...")

He stumbles. Blood on the pavement, explosions, shots. He made the mistake of underestimating his opponents. The guy made them understand that they had kidnapped his daughter, they wanted to hurt him. They should have called x-factor, but the guys were part of the network of killers of mutants, the documents might be there and damn, his daughter was kidnapped after the death of his wife. No time to think, to ask, which is that these patients may make it at this time what ...

They were well prepared to receive visit, those bastards. A little too well.

Damn, what he has a headache, even if the blood no longer flows. The mutant reverse without express a bin (the lid on the ground turns on itself and falls sharply). Nightcrawler's voice into the micro is equally worried by low, with a subtle angry.

Answer me, answer me...

His throat was knotted. He still feels the taste bitter and acrid gas. He feels bad. Not to the point of take down, eh, no, not his style. He try to say "not worry". Not worr…

* * *

><p>There is a special room in the soul of Logan, a piece he can not achieve in a dream or being unconscious. A room, a place to hide. There he awakens in it. Someone is standing over him, darkly. Only two eyes glow in the dark.<p>

"You look a mess, mein freund. "

The eyes of (his) Kurt are wide open, they have never been as bright yellow, bright. Outside, there is the sea, Logan feels the waves, it goes up, down, back. No, it's breathing. Despite himself, he felt the sea air and planks of wood under gives him the impression of touching sand.

"Where I am? "

A smile is here, on the face of Kurt devoid of hatred or tattoo. It's his, that of his dimension. Not the other. He extends his hand. The situation is the reverse of the end of their usual game. This time, Wolverine is on the ground, Kurt standing very near the coast. Gently he stoops.

"Always the same place Logan. You did not move for a while. You want me to help you ? "

A helping hand to him, however, Logan does not take it, ever.

"How are you here ? "

The voice is hoarse. He does not understand, he dizzy...

"How? Come, mein kleiner Dummkopf, I was always there ... "

A murmur. Like an invitation, a promise. The hand begins to brush the face. The words end up almost in his ear.

"I am always there, always. "

* * *

><p>The eyes of a crouching Darkholme are wide open and watch carefully. A dim light and is worried there in the red eye. The swords are always on him, ready to go out, ready to decide. The hand on my shoulder reminds her they are friends. There is however a strange smell in the air, putrid.<p>

"Are you sure that you feel better ? "

Now they are in reality and Logan is leaning against a wall, his head turned straight ahead. It's been a few minutes he is cured, a handful that the image of Kurt in his mind has vanished. Darkholme is real only for now. He and Logan's hand that massages his own head.

"I have no regenerating factor in your world? "Are the only words that come out of his mouth. He growls, he almost got angry. There are cold on his body, leaves the ground, the fall is here and he only wanted to vomit.

"In my world, you lost your hand and you're dead. "

The words have hurt him. Logan feels listening. The sound is hard, metallic, like the sword that he keeps with him. The smell of him is cold like water, like the touch of a blade. He is angry, his eyebrows furrowed suddenly, his body tense.

Suddenly, Logan remembers. The photograph of the man who looks like him, who is not being, which has brought the other Kurt and he who developed to bind more quickly than if they had been mere crew on a battlefield.

The memory of a falling body and does not belong.

The vision of the other, after, during a mission of X-Force. And that something hurts, then in the chest. And this desire to follow the other, even go to a world he grew up.

"Excuse me. I have bad memories recalled. "

The voice is gruff and sincere, as well as his dark suit still has traces of the body and blood, tears. To keep composure, he tries to get up, taking care not to pay attention to the vertigo that threatens. Darkholme does the same, sketching in the dark shadow of a teasing smile and a bitter laugh.

"I should have remembered that you're cranky after losing. Finally, more than usual. "

Take that.

Meanwhile, Wolverine is swinging a bit. Darkholme extends a hand. A smile is born on the face of Logan. He felt a smell of sewage, rain, the air around them is heavy and the night even blacker.

"I do not like your sense of humour, buddy, really. " Say the Canadian.

"I'm not kidding. It's the truth. "Tease Darkholme. Then, it recommends, laying his hands on Logan, invites him to stand against him.

"Take your time, okay? "

"I trying. "

On motion, Logan stands out from the embrace. He did not need help. He accelerated healing, the habit of beating and no desire to be mothered. Especially not with a double of Kurt who is not him. With whom he gets along well, but not Elf. Not entirely.

* * *

><p>By tacit agreement, Nightcrawler is who takes care of the car as he took care of the girl. With a gesture, he starts the car, going on the road and turn left. The Canadian is responsible for him or look ahead through the glass (the sky beginning to clear up). He wanted a cigar now, a good cigar as before. Suddenly, he hears on the radio a song he knows well. And further increases the driver's.<p>

"Kurt ..."

"What? "

Logan suddenly falls silent, feeling ridiculous. Damn, what did he these days? He is recovering, trying to resume as if nothing has changed, as if the situation was normal. He killed that night, like the night before last month when Kurt died and X-Force was operating in secret team to defend the mutants used, to protect them (to kill Logan, a team of executors, d 'murderers. Is that why you wanted liebe?).

Now, Kurt is back, Kurt saw what he should not have to see. Kill made in Logan. Logan would never have made such a mistake.

His response to Darkholme is as neutral as possible.

"No, no ... why you change? "Request Logan, while the news replaces the Beatles's song.

"_He_ always chose _this_ music, isn't? "

There is no mockery or envy in his voice. It's just something that he do sometimes is all.

"No. This is one of his favorite. " Growled the Canadian.

"I'm sorry I called you back bad memories. "

The soft tone of his voice reminiscent him the another Nightcrawler to Wolverine. He does look well, just head down, not feeling very well. It is as if he had nothing. This is the case.

"He is _not_ dead. "

It is a fact.

"You miss _him_. "

It is another fact and something remains in his voice. Logan picks up a shade in his voice, something bitter. For a while, his leaves hands with the information describing the traffic detail at the other end of town, before declaring in a voice almost weary.

"... The documents, it was the flute, this guy was a liar. "

"In that case, why not just say that her daughter had been kidnapped? Would not it have been easier to prevent X-Fact ...? "

"These guys do not kill. "Interrupts Logan. He wants to move on. He made mistakes that night, was caught as a beginner, yet has seen this strange document, the Kurt him ... and he does not know yet if it's an illusion, a fantasy or a delusion. Preventing Frost would be reasonable, but on the one hand, he has seen enough because his mind of an enemy trying to manipulate the other hand ... some of he does not want to stop. At least this one is perfectly Kurt and his does not get angry.

"... So here we are now mercenaries. » Concludes Darkholme, stopping the thoughts of Logan. It's better this way.

"You know the worst? " Ask Logan.

"No. "

"It does not bother me hardly at all. No killing this bastard."

He feels nothing, thinks of nothing there. Years before, he probably would have struggled, but there. Here, there is almost nothing, no nothing. That's all.

"I will shock you. This does not bother me at all. " Finish Darkholme a smile that Logan acknowledged as one of his Kurt, without being. His own hates murderers. Maybe, him, now…

They are angry for months, ever since Kurt Wagner came back to see an execution. Since he is no longer in agreement, following times to try to reason with him. But this will not work. Logan is like that, it's all...

* * *

><p>When they arrive at Logan's apartment, there are grey shades in the sky and no people on the streets. All is calm. They do not even say that there have been dead that night. One moment, Logan slept, leaving even the thoughts drift, leaving the other about Kurt. Now he feels the air, resembling at the air after a rain. Clean, deep, this softens the odours. It feels a little better, until he spots a light on the second floor. His apartment. And without any effort, guess the smell of sulphur and fur, yet very light.<p>

"He came into your new apartment? " Request Darkholme has probably seen his face tense.

"No. "

"He has the keys to your apartment? "

"He will always has that. "He refuses to say more for now, walking with heavy steps.

"Meanwhile, we will certainly have the right to preach in the evening. "Continue in almost gasping Darkholme. Yet, not unlike the dragging of Logan, his is all that more quiet and serene.

"He certainly picked a movie for you. It falls on me, always. " Growled Wolverine.

"... I confess, I was just trying to seem compassionate. Now I know it did not look forward to what he will offer me. "He smiled the Nightcrawler in the world where Xavier has been sacrificed for Magneto; he smiled as only Kurt can smile a blue and courageous. Sometimes Logan wonders when he will cease to be hurt.

"... Sometimes I really wonder if you are in cahoots, you two. "

"Believe me, if I were in cahoots with him, I would not hesitate to stop you. "

Once Logan asked Kurt what he would do if he was going mad and began to do wrong, killing. Kurt's response was simple, so simple that it will always be in a corner of his memory.

_No, I do not stop. But I would die trying._

Darkholme ever told him that no, never. He is nevertheless Kurt; he is nonetheless presenting (important, very important).

"I want to help you. " Said the mutant and Logan can only say a" Thank you. ".


End file.
